bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline of Events That Happened in the Sixth season
This chronology is a timeline of events that happen during the Sixth Season, or approximately between May, 2012 and May, 2013. The Timeline 112. “The Date Night Variable" *May 28, 2012 – Discuss Sheldon & Amy’s date; Howard tells mom he is not moving. *May 28, 2012 – 2nd anniversary of Amy & Sheldon’s first date, Bernadette confronts Howard. *May 30, 2012 – Bernadette & Howard talk. 113. “The Decoupling Fluctuation” *July 6, 2012 – girls discuss boyfriends, they go to movies, Sheldon talks to Penny,:Howard & Bernadette talk. *July 6, 2012 – they play cards, Penny can’t break up with Leonard. *July 7, 2012 – Penny talks with Amy & Bernadette. *July 8, 2012 – Howard gets graffiti written on his face in space. 114. “The Higgs Boson Observation” *August 9, 2012 – Howard & Bernadette talk. *August 10, 2012 – Sheldon interviews Alex. *August 11, 2012 – Amy gets suspicious of Alex, then Penny does. 115. “The Re-Entry Minimization” *September 21, 2012 – Howard returns from orbit. *September 22, 2012 – Howard returns to LA. 116. “The Holographic Excitation" *October 25, 2012 – discuss Stuart’s Halloween party. *October 26, 2012 – Penny visits Leonard’s lab, *October 27, 2012 – Penny visits Leonard at lab. *October 31, 2012 – Halloween party at the comic book store. 117. “The Extract Obliteration" November 1, 2012 – Sheldon starts words with friends with Steven Hawking, Penny is back taking 1 course at college November 2, 2012 – Penny tells Leonard about her course November 5, 2012 – Howard has not played, Leonard rewrites November 6, 2012 – Penny mad at Leonard November 8, 2012 – Penny got B- on paper by Amy & Bernadette, Hawking wins 118. “The Habitation Configuration” November 8, 2012 – during filming ‘''Fun with Flags’'' Amy asks Sheldon to tell Wil Wheaton to leave, when he don’t she does leave November 9, 2012 – Howard & Bernadette argue at the Cheesecake Factory re Howard moving out, Sheldon visits Amy November 10, 2012 – Howard moves. Sheldon visits Wil Wheaton November 11, 2012 – Fun With Flags & Levar Burton 119. “The 43 Peculiarity” November 15, 2012 – discuss Sheldon’s disappearance at 2:45 November 16, 2012 – Raj & Howard follows Sheldon, enter room November 17, 2012 – Howard & Raj discuss 43, Penny says she loves Leonard November 18, 2012 – spycam on Sheldon November 19, 2012 – Sheldon plays hacky sack 120. “The Parking Spot Escalation’ November 29, 2012 – Howard gets assigned Sheldon’s parking spot November 30, 2012 – Sheldon steal Howard’s IronMan helmet, Howard sits on couch naked December 1, 2012 – after Bernadette has Amy’s car towed, Amy hits Penny December 2, 2012 – Sheldon sits in parking spot, Sheldon & Howard agreement December 3, 2012 – make-up dinner at Cheesecake Factory December 4, 2012 – Sheldon takes cushion to dry cleaners 121. “The Fish Guts Displacement” December 6, 2012 – Amy gets sick, Howard and Bernadette’s eat with her parents December 7, 2012 – Penny teaches Howard how to fish December 8, 2012 – Amy gets spanked, Howard & Mike go fishing 122. “The Santa Simulation” December 13, 2012 – discuss plying Dungeons & Dragons Dec 15, 2012 - play Dungeons &Dragons, Raj w/girls at bar 123. ‘The Egg Salad Equivalency” January 3, 2013 – Alex asks Leonard to dinner January 4, 2013 - Sheldon’s council of ladies January 5, 2013 – Sheldon talks to Alex January 6, 2013 – Sheldon at human resources January 7, 2013 – Leonard, Howard & Raj at human resources, tells Alex to take course January 8, 2013 - Penny‘s smart glasses 124. “The Bakersfield Expedition” January 12, 2013 trip to Bakersfield con, girls read comics 125. “The Cooper-Kripke Inversion” January 31, 2013 – Howard and Raj order action figures February 1, 2013 – Sheldon & Kripke have to work together February 2, 2013 - Sheldon & Kripke trade work, Howard & Raj order 3D printer February 3, 2013 – Sheldon pretends to be sick and then to have sex with Amy, Bernadette gets made at Howard about 3D printer February 4, 2013 – Howard sells his half of 3D printer 126. “The Spoiler Alert Segmentation” February 7, 2013 – Leonard moves out February 9, 2013 - Raj eats dinner with Mrs Wolowitz February 10, 2013 – Raj still there, big 4 way fight between Sheldon, Amy, Penny and Leonard 127. “The Tangible Affection Proof” February 12, 2013 – Penny & Leonard have supper February 13, 2013 – Raj & Stuart plan Valentine’s Day party February 14, 2013 – Alex buys gifts, Penny sees Gretchen, Raj meets Lucy February 15, 2013 – Sheldon has an ice cream headache February 16, 2013 – Sheldon thinks he’s bitten by a Chinese bird spider 128. “The Monster Isolation” February 14, 2013 – is day 3 of tangible affection proof February 21, 2013 – Sheldon’s Fun With Flags episode with Penny, Howard, Leonard and Bernadette visit Raj February 22, 2013 – Sheldon web chats with Amy, he thanks Penny, Lucy returns Friday, February 23, 2013 – A Streetcar Named Desire ''performance, Lucy visits Raj 129. “The Contractual Obligation Implementation” March 7, 2013 – the guys discuss promoting women in science Friday, March 8, 2013 – Sheldon, Leonard & Howard go to his school & girls skip & Raj’s date 130. “The Closet Reconfiguration” Monday, March 31, 2013 – at party Sheldon finds letter from Howard’s father to Howard March 16, 2013 – the girls force Sheldon to talk March 17, 2013 – other party where they reveal/don’t reveal message to Howard 131. “The Tenure turbulence”” March 28, 2013 – they learn of Professor Tupperman’s death March 29, 2013 – everyone smoozes Ms. Davis & learns the tenure committee will be at Professor Tupperman’s memorial service Thursday, April 4, 2013 - memorial service for Professor Tupperman April 5, 2013 – Sheldon apologizes to Ms. Davis April 13, 2013 –Sheldon finds a curly fry in his regular fries, makes an unscheduled video call to Amy Raiders Minimization 132. “The Closure Alternative” April 25, 2013 – discuss Sheldon’s disquiet at cancellation of ''Alphas, Raj finds Lucy’s Blog online. *April 26, 2013 – Amy has a plan for Sheldon. *April 27, 2013 – Leonard & Penny watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer. *April 28, 2013 – Amy puts plan in effect, Bernadette & Penny talk about enthusiasm, Raj and Lucy’s date. 133. “The Proton Resurgence” *May 2, 2013 – Sheldon finds Professor Proton (Arthur Jeffries, Ph. D from Cornell) online. *May 3, 2013 – Raj asks Howard to watch Cinnamon. *May 4, 2013 - Raj brings Cinnamon over to Howard’s. *May 5, 2013 – Cinnamon goes missing & Professor Proton comes over. *May 6, 2013 – Sheldon fills in at a Korean family in Alhambra. 134. “The Love Spell Potential” *May 9, 2013 – girls don’t go to Vegas, and play dungeons & dragons with the guys. 135. “The Bon Voyage Reaction” *May 16, 2013 – Howard tells Leonard he recommended him to Steven Hawking. *May 17, 2013 – Leonard tells Penny. *May 18, 2013 – party discussed. *May 19, 2013 – Lucy meets Amy. *May 20, 2013 – Sheldon & Penny shop for party. *Friday, May 21, 2013 – party. *May 22, 2013 – Leonard leaves. . Category:Timeline Category:Reference Materials Category:Trivial Category:Season 6 Category:The Big Bang Theory